Angel
by Rosa3098
Summary: The thought that Katniss is no longer here, with me, is too painful to bear. I cry myself to sleep at night. I hate the Capitol for taking her away from me. I hate the Capitol for taking my sister and making me go into the Games.    Used to be called: Pri
1. Chapter 1: Nightlock

Katniss P.O.V

Chapter 1

_I sat next to Peeta, trying hard not to cry. How strange, me, Katniss, wants to cry. But who wouldn't cry in this situation? Peeta and I were stuck in these horrible games and the only way out was if one of us died. And he was on the verge of death. I heard him groan in pain every few seconds. This just made me feel worse; he was in so much pain. I had to do something. I couldn't stand seeing the person I love be in that much pain. I stared up at the sky hoping for the Capitol to reverse their decision. Hoping that they will allow two Victors this year, but the chances were slim. I almost laughed to myself, these years games will most likely be the best of them all. I could imagine the ratings now. . . ._

"_Katniss. . ." Peeta whispered. "We have no choice. . ." My eyes narrowed in anger._

"_No! I can't kill you. Not you. Never." I said. He sighed. My eyes drifted to his leg. It was getting worse. He didn't have much time. I rested my head in between my knees, thinking. Then I saw something. A bush full of berries. Nightlock berries. I abruptly stood up. Peeta looked at me startled. I reached toward the bush and took a handful of berries, a plan forming in my head. If this worked, we would both be safe. Peeta and I would return to District 12 together and we would be safe, happy and alive. If this worked. . . Peeta looked at the berries in my hand. His eyes widened and he too stood up._

"_Don't do it." He said, or more like ordered me not to. I walked toward him. He flinched as he put more pressure in his leg. I flinched as I imagined his pain. _

"_Peeta. . ." I whispered on the verge of tears. I took his hand in mine and stood up to kiss him for a few seconds. As I held his hand I slipped a few berries into his palm. I felt him stiffen, finally understanding what I was doing. His kiss deepened. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands pulled me closer. Peeta pulled away and just held me for a while. "I love you so much." He whispered. I buried my head in his chest not wanting him to see me cry, not wanting anyone to see me cry. I felt him start to let go. His hands cradled my face. "Breathe, Katniss, don't cry." He said with a grim smile. As I stared into these blue eyes of his, I wondered how they could still be blue. By now shouldn't they be black orbs full of sadness? No, guess not. I pressed myself closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I love you more." He hugged me tighter. And then I was overwhelmed by how much this was true. I loved Peeta, I needed Peeta to live. He was my true love as strange as that sounds. Gale was no more. He was like my brother but not Peeta. Peeta was my love. I held him tighter hoping to just melt into his embrace. It didn't bother me that millions of people were watching us, right now it was just me and Peeta. He abruptly pulled away and held up his hands exposing the berries. "On three?" he whispered. I kissed him one more time. "One." I whispered. I held up the berries to my lips. Please work, please, _please _work. "Two." Nothing. New tears formed in my eyes. Why? Why didn't they do anything? Peeta did not deserve to die. More tears escaped._

_Peeta and I stood with our backs pressed against. We had the berries in one hand while we held each other's hands with the other. "Three!"_

* * *

><p>In district twelve, Primrose Everdeen watched her sister on the Television alone. Her mother had run out of the room when she saw the berries. Gale had left when Katniss admitted her love for Peeta and now it was just her. She sat in front of the TV trying to hold back the tears that would surely come any second. The berries reached their lips and for a second nothing happened. Then she saw Katniss and peeta start to fall toward the ground at the same time the TV turned black. She wrapped her arms around her legs trying to figure out what just happened. As the news sunk in she put her head in between her legs and curled up in a ball. The tears wouldn't form; instead she felt an unbearable pain in her chest. A pain she had never felt before, not even when her father died. Katniss had been like a mother to her when their own mother couldn't. She saved Prim more than once and now, because of her, Katniss died. So why couldn't she cry? Why did she only feel excruciating pain? "Katniss. . ." Prim whispered. She closed her eyes trying to make the pain stop. A new feeling erupted into Prim, one she did not recognize either. Anger. Anger at her mother for being so weak that she couldn't stay and see her daughter for the last few minutes they will ever see her alive. And most of all anger at the capitol, for doing this to Katniss. Prim felt a tear roll down her cheek, finally. "Katniss. . ." her voice broke and she cried.<p>

In District 13 people were silent. The whole city was silent in shock. _The capitol really is stupid,_ coin thought. She wasn't the only one with those thoughts.

The people in the Capitol were extremely shocked. They had expected for someone to stop them. They were angry and confused. Very angry. Their favorite couple died because someone refused to just tell them they won! Cinna fell onto his chair, his head in his hands. Plutarch Heavensbee sat next to him. Plutarch wondered who was going to take their place and if there would even be a rebellion or if Panem will be doomed to another 74 years of The Hunger Games.

I _really wasn't satisfied with the first version I put and now I am satisfied. I think this one is __much__ better. What do you guys think? Chapter 2 will be up in a few minutes! ( : Suzzane Collins owns The Hunger Games_

_The idea for this story belongs to _GodricsRanger i'm just writing it. __


	2. Chapter 2: Interview

**Chapter 2**

_Prim P.O.V_

* * *

><p><em>Edited<em>

* * *

><p>It's been a year since Katniss . . .<em> left<em>. Today is the same day a year ago that Katniss took her own life.  
>My mother's gone back into the depressed state she had been in when my father die. Doctors keep telling me that if she doesn't snap out of it, she will die. Gale had left. After everything calmed down some, he ran away into the woods with his family. I don't even know if he's alive or if he was killed by some animal or found by the Capitol. The only thing I have left is buttercup. Buttercup; who comforts me in whatever way he can, who's there when I wake up screaming for Katniss, who never leaves my side.<p>

I smile down at the cat sleeping on my lap. He's as hideous anymore. Effie had made him get a makeover. He's still not the best looking cat but he is decent looking - people didn't squirm away when they see him anymore – at least people in the districts didn't. I can't say the same for the Capitol.  
>A yawn escapes my lips as I lay back on the soft couch. The door opens a second later, Effie Trinket's high pitched voice rings throughout the room waking Buttercup from his nap.<p>

"Primrose, let's go." Effie says. She doesn't look at me. I don't think Effie likes being my escort very much. I think she blames me for my sister and Peeta's death – she's not the only one.  
>I pretend to ignore her displeased expression.<p>

"I'm coming." I say. Buttercup jumps off of my lap and waits at my feet as I stand up and straightened the dress Cinna had designed for me. I pick Buttercup and straighten the little bow that's wrapped around his neck.

"Don't bring it." She said. I scowl.

"Him." I correct. "I'm bringing him, like it or not." For once her face turns to look at me.

"You are as stubborn as your sister. Just great." She says. I feel that same pain in my chest and Buttercup hisses at her. "Fine, bring him." She walks out of the dressing room, me at her heels.  
>Two days ago I got a call saying that the Capitol wanted to do a few festivities in memory of the Star-Crossed Lovers. They wanted me to do an interview with Caesar Flickerman and talk about my sister. I didn't have a choice in the matter, the next day the Capitol train arrived and Peacekeepers escorted me to the capitol.<br>Peeta's older brother, Drake Mellark, was brought here too. He's the only one of Peeta's family members who felt comfortable enough talking about his brother.  
>Effie leads me down a long and dark hallway. We walk past a door and then another one until finally we emerged where Caesar is interviewing Drake. Effie tells me to wait backstage until Drake is finished with his interview.<p>

"Why can't I stay here and watch?" I whisper to her. Effie's about to say something else when Caesar's eyes land on me.

"Please welcome our other special guest: Primrose Everdeen!" I see Effie stiffen as the crowd goes nuts. I feel someone pushing me towards the stage and turn around to realize that it's Effie. I force out a smile as I realize that a spotlight has been placed on me. My eyes lock onto Drake's. He smiles and gestures me towards him. Buttercup trails behind me.

Once I'm seated, Caesar begins talking. "Welcome, Prim – may I call you Prim? That's what Katniss called you isn't it?" I flinch at the sound of her name but otherwise keep up the usual façade. Smile sweetly, nod. Buttercup jumps onto my lap. I see Caesar eye the cat with what I assume is surprise and maybe even disgust. Drake reaches over to pet my little cat.

"Of course you can, Caesar." I smile. "It's nice to be here." I turn to the crowd and smile.

"Who is this little feline friend of yours?" Caesar asks. He reaches a tentative hand and strokes Buttercup behind the ear. To my surprise Buttercup doesn't pull away or hiss.

"His name is Buttercup." I say. Caesar nods and moves onto the reason why we're here after a few more sentences involving Buttercup, of course.

"Let me ask you, have you two heard about the memorial for the star-crossed-lovers?" he asks. "I've seen it and let me tell you, it is simply amazing." He stretches the last work. "I cried when I saw the ending. They had a picture of Katniss and Peeta when they shared their last kiss." He dabbed his silk handkerchief at his eyes wiping away the tear drops. I refuse the urge to run away and hide like I so often do whenever someone brings up my sister. Ever since that day any thought of her would hurt me. If someone said her name I would begin to feel the pain of losing my only sister all over again.  
>Next to me, I see Drake stiffen. Does he feel the same?<p>

"Yes," I say. "It's quiet lovely isn't it?"

"Yes. Have you seen it?" Caesar asks. I shake my head.

"I haven't had the time." I say, faking a sigh. "But Cinna has showed me pictures."

"I do hope you see it sometime. Now let me ask you, how have you two been?" He asks. "I know that you, prim, have really been suffering. I think I speak for everyone here when I say I hope your mother gets better. It must have been so hard for her to watch her daughter die so young."

"Actually, she didn't see it." I say, my voice was dripping with disgust. "She ran way before it happened." There was silence. I realize my mistake - I sound too mean right now. Not at all like the sweet girl that I must look like in their eyes. I hug buttercup tighter to my chest. "I understand though." I added quickly, stroking his fur. "I didn't want to see either. I mean, it's so terrible. . ." I trailed off pretending I was about to cry. I rested my head in my hands, like I was trying to hide my tears. I heard the crowd break out in sobs. Suckers. Buttercup licks my hand as if to comfort me. He knew I wasn't crying, this cat was a good actor.

Drake patted my back awkwardly. Caesar handed me his handkerchief and I pretended to wipe my eyes. After that they left me alone for a while. Drake answered most of the questions until I had to.

"So, Prim, how did you deal with it all? You father, then your sister, then your cousin" – Gale pretended to be our cousin while she was in the games- "and now possibly your mother. How- how can you deal with it all?"

"The truth is that I can't - not alone anyway. But I have Buttercup here and with him I feel better. Buttercup protects me like a brother. He's very important to me." I say.

"Wonderful. But only animals?" he asks, a frown appearing on his ruby red lips.

"I think Prim prefers Buttercup to humans because he doesn't talk about things that hurt her." Drake mutters. Caesar's silent.

"Drake, you know that's not true." I said. "Buttercup reminds me of how it used to be." Lies. What Drake said is the truth.

"Oh." Caesar said. "Well, um, how are you two doing? I hear you moved into a house on the Victors Village of district 12." He's eager to change the conversation.

"Yes," I said. "I was surprised when they said that they won the games since . . . well, never mind." I stop talking, realizing that I should not insult the capitol. What I wanted to say was that I was surprised because they let them die. If the capitol really wanted them to be the victors then why did they not stop them?  
>Caesar realized what I was going to say, anyway. He seemed a little surprised by it but didn't allow his surprise to show for more than a second.<p>

"Let's go back to the memorial shall we?" Caesar says. I nod. "Did you know that they have their bodies in a glass case? Might I say they look simply beautiful and in love – even in death." I frown. So that's what they did with Katniss and Peeta's bodies. When Peeta and Katniss died, the capitol refused to give their bodies back preferring to keep them and put them up on display like some kind of jewelry.

Drake and I are silent. He's probably just as mad as I am. I see Caesar wipe away a bead of sweat. He knows the interview isn't going well.

"Let's talk about the reason why we're here." He said. I like Caesar; he knows when it's time to change the subject. He doesn't want anyone to get in trouble. "Katniss and Peeta. The star-crossed lovers." I flinched at the sound of their name. No one notices. "Peeta and Katniss are undeniably the most wonderful and loving couple to ever exist in Panem but all we know about them is what happened during the games. Now if you don't mind, why don't you tell us a little more about them?"

"Peeta loved to bake and decorate the cakes." Drake said. "He had lots of friends and he has loved Katniss all his life. What else is there to know?"

"I, um. . ." Caesar faltered. I feel bad for Caesar now. No doubt he'll get punished for the way the interview is going. But I refuse to say anything about them. Katniss is my sister. The Capitol already took her away from and truth be told I don't want them to take anything else. I refuse to give them any other nice memory I might have of her.

"Katniss was a very good huntress." It hurts me to say that name. "She took care of me like a mother since I was little. She was very . . . serious, she rarely talked to anyone and when she did it was either me or Gale." My voice broke at his name. "She wasn't on the best terms with our mother but she had a good reason. She's very special to me."

"How were they like at home though? Any funny stories? We already know that stuff about them. How about something we haven't heard before?" a man in the audience yells out. I glared at him. Drake clenched his hand into a fist. Buttercup hissed.

"I don't think there is much else to tell. Come, Prim." He reached for my hand and took me backstage ignoring the protests. I willingly went with him.

"Well, I, um, I guess that's all everything. Thank you for watching." Someone yells cut. Effie was at my side in an instant.

"What was that? You were supposed to answer questions about your sister!" she yells.

"There was nothing to tell! And even if there was I wouldn't tell them! They are the reason she -" I was cut off. I pursed my lips and pressed buttercup tighter to my chest. Her expression softened.

"This was the last one right?" I asked. "I'll be heading home now." I walk past her and begin running to the dressing room. I hear someone following me and abruptly stop and turn around, making Drake crash into me.

"Coin wants us." He whispered so low that I can barely hear him. I nod once. I was expecting this. We haven't had a meeting in two months. It's about time.

"Let's hang out tomorrow at six in the afternoon." He says louder. I nod.

"Meet me by the apple tree." I say. He smiled and took off. Our conversation seemed a little odd, right? Coin actually made us speak like this so no one would understand what we were really up to. I had just told him to meet me in the woods at the lake. Then a plane would take us to District 13 undetected. I quickly changed and got my stuff. An hour later I was on the train headed back to District 12.


	3. Chapter 3: Unfair

**Chapter 3**

**Prim P.O.V**

When I arrived back in District 12 I noticed that no one was outside. Everyone was inside their home. I walked back to the Victors Village alone with only Buttercup to keep me company. There was something strange going on. When I got home, I noticed the TV was on. I walked into the living room to see what was going on, it was my interview. Of course. I sighed. Everyone must be watching this today. My mother sat in front of the TV. It was strange because she usually never got out of bed. I wonder what got her out of bed. I guess I should walk over there and say _something_ but. . . .

"So it's been a year. . ." she sighed. I nodded slowly. She turned her head toward me as if finally noticing I was here. "Prim." She said. I stood in the entrance wanting to take a step back. Her eyes looked hazy, as if she didn't really see me. She looked like she was in a sort of daze. She turned back to the TV just as they put a picture of Katniss and Peeta. I turned on my heels and walked upstairs, not wanting to see or hear more.

I sat on my bed, not thinking. Barely breathing. A year ago today, Katniss died. The Hunger Games will be starting again in a month. More children will die and I will most likely be one of them. After all, who wouldn't want to see me go in the games? Who wouldn't want to see the sister of the girl on fire go into the Quarter Quell? I wonder who would go with me. Hopefully no one I knew.

The TV in my room suddenly went up as loud as it would go. I turned my head so I could watch. It was President Snow with his announcement about the Quarter Quell. This should be interesting.

"_Firstly let us have a moment of silence for last year's Hunger Games couple."_ There was silence for about a minute. "_Now, I am her to announce what this year's Quarter Quell will be about."_ He opened the rather old envelope and took out a card. I saw his face drain of blood. Suddenly I knew what was in that letter. _"A female and a Male victor from each District will go back into the games . . ."_ he kept talking but I wasn't listening. What if there isn't a female victor? Who will go then? And what if there isn't a male victor either? Haymitch Abernathy went missing a few months ago. Well, he went missing to the capitol. I knew where he was. He was in District 13, planning the rebellion. He had no reason to stay here so he left.

"_But there is one problem."_ He continued. _"District 12 has no Victors which means that the reaping will be done as usual. A boy and a girl will be selected from the reaping ball but there is something else. Citizens from the age of 12 to the age of 40 will be eligible."_ The TV cut off. Yup, I'm going into the Games. The chances of me going in are very likely. The capitol will want to see the Girl on fire's sister go into the games. I didn't know what to think of this. I could just imagine what everyone older than 18 is thinking. They thought that it was over for them. They survive the reaping and now one of them will probably go into the games. And the victors, they, too, thought the horror was over. But it's not. It never will be. Not until the Capitol is out of power, not until we win the rebellion. But for a rebellion to happen we need a leader. Katniss and Peeta were those leaders. Katniss was supposed to be the Mockinjay, but she's gone.

The next day at six in the afternoon I ran to the woods. Shoot, I was late! On the way there I grabbed Katniss bow and arrows. I had practiced hunting with them when she. . .left but I could never kill another creature. _That_ hasn't changed. I mainly practice with the trees. I aim at one that was really far way to practice. I sometimes miss but I'm getting better.

Drake was waiting patiently near the lake. The helicopter wasn't here yet but it would arrive in a few minutes. He looked at me with a grim smile as I ran to his side.

"Did you see yesterday?" he asked. I nodded grasping for air. I have never run that much!

"Yes." I answered between deep breaths.

"Are you worried?" I shrugged. Maybe, maybe not.

"It really hasn't sunk in yet." I admitted. He nodded.

"Are you?" I asked. He thought about it for a second. Drake was in about as much trouble as I was since he was Peeta's brother. "Since you're his brother?"

"I guess I should, but it really hasn't sunk in either." He shrugged. Look at us, not worrying about our eminent doom. "Time to go," He said. I looked up at the sky. An almost undetectable helicopter landed in the clearing in front of us. It was small; only four people could fit in there. Two passengers, the pilot and the co-pilot. The color of the helicopter was blue with white so it couldn't be easily spotted in the sky. Drake went in first followed by myself. As soon as our seat belts were on we flew to District 13.

It took about an hour to get there. Drake and I were silent all the way. Once we were in District 13 the helicopter stopped letting us out, when we opened the doors I saw President Coin. I had only seen her once or twice before so seeing her now was quite a shock.

"Hello, Primrose, Drake." She greeted. I jumped out of the helicopter.

"Hello." I said timidly. Drake said hello too.

"Come with me." She said. I could never get over President Coin's looks. I would think she was about 50 years old. She has gray hair that falls to her shoulder; her eyes are a hideous pale gray. They were almost like lush that you wish would melt away. Her face was powdery. I didn't like her. She was mean and selfish. We followed her to the meeting place. I noticed Haymitch was there along with Plutarch and some other people whose names escape me.

"I assume you have heard about the Quarter Quell." Coin said. Everyone nodded. "And that Primrose will most likely go back in the games." More nods. This time Drake and I didn't move.

"Can they do this though?" one man asked. "Didn't Prim get reaped last year?"

"She did," a woman answered. "But –"

"But I did not go into the Games. So I didn't participate." I finished. "Which means I'm still eligible."

"That is so unfair. . ." someone sighed. "We have to do something! Soon. Before the Quarter Quell." There were murmurs of agreement from everyone in the room except Coin.

"No, Not yet." She said.

"Why not?" Plutarch demanded. She looked at him, her eyes emotionless.

"You're the Head Gamemaker, can't you do something? Can't you prevent Prim from going into the games?" Coin asked. Plutarch shook his head.

"It's not up to me. If the president wants her then . . . I can't do anything." He sighed. He gave me a regretful look. I turned away.

"This is so unfair. The whole reason Katniss went into the games was because of Prim. The whole reason she died was to protect Prim. Can't they honor her last wish which was surely to protect prim?" A woman said. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to leave. I didn't like how they talked about me like I wasn't even here.

Throughout the meeting I was quite, only speaking once or twice. No one seemed to mind. At the end of the meeting Drake and I walked around District 13 with Buttercup following closely behind.

"You know if you moved here then they couldn't make you go into the games." He whispered. I shrugged. I knew that too. I always knew I would go back into the games sooner or later. I knew that if I moved here then I would be safe.

"I wouldn't want to make someone else go into the Games for me." I whispered. This was true, the Capitol would surely find someone I cared about and they would make that person go in my place. I wasn't about to make an innocent person die because of me. Not again.

"Prim what Katniss did was because –"

"I know, I know. You don't even have to tell me. I've heard it a million time." I said. "Can we change the subject? Please?"

"Sure." He said. After Gale left Drake had become sort of like a big brother to me. We knew what it was like to have someone we care about die. He lost Peeta and I lost my sister. While the rest of his family decided to move here, he decided to stay with me.

"So, how's the bakery?" I asked. I picked up Buttercup and started running my hand back and forth on his soft fur. Buttercup helped me calm down.

"Good." He said. I nodded. There was an awkward silence. I used this silence to think. If I go into the games what will I do? What will happen to me? Will everyone see me as a treat and try to kill me? What will the Capitol do? Will they think it's great? Sad? Mean? I sighed.

"Why is the capitol so unfair?" I whispered to myself. Drake heard me though he didn't say anything. The only reason I know he heard me was because he stiffened.

"Let's go back." He said. I hesitated. "Unless you want to stay here?" I shook my head and began walking back.

"No," I said with a smile. "I still haven't come to my senses." He chuckled.

"Hopefully you will soon." He said. I smirked. An hour later we were back in District 12.

_So this is probably going to be the last chapter in this story for a little while. I have to get back to writing my story New Life. So I hope everyone enjoyed it. I usually don't write this much so review! And Prim will eventually get back to being herself so don't worry about that. I just have to make it fit in at the right time. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Reaping

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>Hey people, so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But I'm updating now and as an appology i<em>

_m posting two stories in one: the day before the REAPING and the Reaping itself. Your welcome and sorry!_

* * *

><p>Prim P.O.V<p>

**W**hen I arrived home that evening I noticed that there was smoke coming from the chimney. I had just come home from the market and the fire was never lit, not when I wasn't here. Mother just stayed up in her bedroom locked away with the windows closed shut, huddled under a blanket.  
>I walked into the family room that was usually empty and saw for the second time my mother out of bed. She sat on the couch with my father's jacket folded neatly on her lap. She caressed the jacket like it was a baby. I stayed in the door not wanting to walk in. Not wanting to disturb this unusual sing that meant my mother was still alive.<p>

"I miss you." She whispered. At first I thought she was talking to my father but then I remembered that Katniss used that jacket to go hunting. A lump appeared in my throat. "Why did you two leave?" she continued. "You _both _left me. Alone." Alone? No, she wasn't alone. Why did she insist on saying she was? Was I invisible?

"But soon enough I'll be with you both." She said. My breath caught in my throat. What did she mean? I carefully moved my head so I could look inside the room. She had the jacket pressed to her cheek. Tears spilled down her cheek to the floor. I frowned. This was the first time I had seen _one _sign of life come from her. She was planning on dying wasn't she? I shook my head in disbelief and hurt.  
>The least she could do was honor the promise she made with Katniss – that she would take care of me. That she wouldn't go back into depression – that she would take the medicine. But no, of course she wouldn't.<p>

"Katniss. my daughter. My baby." Mother sighed. _What about _me_?_ I thought. _Wasn't I you daughter too?_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> woke up early today. Since it was the day of the reaping. I was terrified but I didn't let anyone know.  
>The Mayor was almost done with his speech. I felt my heartbeat accelerate. God, why did this have to happen?<br>_It's justice,_ a voice said. I grit my teeth. _You were supposed to go into the Games last year but instead your sister went, it's only fair that you go in now._ I shook my head as if that would get rid of all the voices.  
>I was too preoccupied in my thoughts to notice that the speech was over and Effie was now picking the tributes.<p>

"Primrose . . . Everdeen!" Effie gasped. Gasped? Did she really think I wouldn't be called back to the Games? I clenched my hands into a fist and walked to the stage, holding back tears. I got a strange sense of _Déjà _vu. I think I had done the very same thing last year.  
>No one said anything; you could really hear a feather drop in this silence.<p>

"Next is the boy tribute." Effie said. Her tone said she was shocked. I never thought Effie could be so clueless. I closed my eyes not wanting to see who the boy was, I already knew. "Drake Mellark." Effie said. More silence. Drake walked up next to me and patted my shoulder. My eyes were still closed. I knew if I opened them tears would spill. Either me or Drake were going to die or both. Yes, probably both. Even if one of us makes it into the finalists the game makers will probably send something to kill us. Like mutts.

"Any volunteers?" Effie whispered. Silence. No one is going to volunteer, Effie, I thought, besides its only fair I go into the games.

"I Volunteer!" Mother yelled. I gasped. "Anyone from the age of twelve and up may volunteer to go into the games, right? I am thirty five years old and I volunteer for my daughter." She said.

* * *

><p><em>Did anyone expect <em>_that?__ I didn't and I was the one writing – or um . . . typing? Anyway, my fingers just seemed to take a life on their own. I really, __really__ did not plan this. But I for one like this since I get more and more ideas about how the rebellion will end up. . . so many possibilities!_

_Review and so sorry I haven't updated in forever. (:_


	5. Chapter 5: The Snake

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy since I'm running for Student Council Presidents, I have all A.P classes, tons of homework, and if that wasn't enough I'm in the art and drama club. I know you probably think I'm an over achiever, XD.  
>Anyway . . . on with the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Prim P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>You have got to be kidding. I won't let this happen.<p>

"No! I refuse to let anyone volunteer for me!" I said. My mother turned around clearly shocked. I pushed past her to Effie. "No!" I repeated. She didn't know what to do, clearly.

"I-i-um. . ." Effie stuttered.

"Let the woman volunteer." Someone said. I turned around planning on yelling at the person but was caught off guard when I saw president snow. The square was quiet.

"What?" I whispered. He smiled.

"Let the woman volunteer." He repeated. I shook my head in disbelief.

"No-no!" I said. He ignored me.

"Prim!" mother said. "Please. I don't want you to die." Tears streamed down my face. My mother took me into a warm embrace. Why?

"Why?" I asked. "Katniss and then you – no, I don't want anyone else to-to -"

"Shh," she said. "I was going to die anyway. Why not die for a reasonable cause? I love you. You're my little baby." My baby? Those were the words she had said the other day. Was she referring to, not only Katniss, but me too?  
>This new revelation made me want to stop her from going into the games. My mind was set. No one could change it.<br>President Snow took our pause for a signal to talk.

"I present to you the tributes of District –"

"No!" I yelled. I clenched my hands into fists. I let go of my mother and walked to him. "I will not let anyone die in those idiotic games of yours! My sister died because of you. I will not let my mother die too. Why don't you go in the games? You evil – snake!" I yelled. After a second of this I immediately regretted saying it the minute the words escaped my mouth. I was yelling at the president! You idiot!

"Prim!" mother gasped. "Please."

"No." I said.

"Let the girl go." The mayor said. "She wants to do it." Around us there were mixed words. Some said yes other said no. Never mind why the people said yes. Maybe they were betting on me.

I saw President Snow clench his jaw in anger. Would he kill me?

"Let her go!" a woman said. "She won't give up, you know. She has her sister's fight in her."  
>Instantly I recognized her as Greasy Sae from the black marker. There were more murmurs of no's some of yes.<br>President Snow glared at everyone. His eyes flickered to the cameras. No doubt everyone would be watching. I bet we just made a fool out of him. That was a dangerous move. I knew that.  
>President Snow, turned around to look at me with his Snake-like eyes. He gave one wave of his hand, muttered the words 'fine' under his breath then left. His group of mean in penguin-like suits followed him back to his seat. He sat in the chair where the Victor would normally be sitting. It wasn't over, I knew it.<br>But for now I was glad he hadn't argued. I had a feeling he could have – should have but I think he would enjoy watching me die. Watching the sister of the girl on fire die.  
>There was something I don't understand though, why does he look so calm. I practically insulted and humiliated him in front of all of Panem. Why did it seem like he was pleased with my reaction. There was something strange here, I knew that much.<br>The mayor turned my attention to our current situation. He announced the Tributes. My mother looked shocked but before she could say anything peacekeepers were dragging her off the stage. The last thing I heard her say was my name.

There were no goodbyes. They just put us on the train and sent me to my room. I refused to speak with Drake. During dinner I ordered for my food to be brought to my room. After that I didn't go outside. I didn't cry either. I just sat on the bed, without thinking and only breathed. I stayed like this for hours. Or more. I lost track.

I didn't want to think about what was going to happen. It wouldn't help me. It would just scare me more. I mean, I was going up against _victors – and drake_. Drake. It was the first time I actually thought about what this might mean for him. He will either die or live. It all depends on whether _I_ die or live. Or maybe not. Maybe he will just avoid me as much as possible during the Games and hope someone else kills me. That's probably what he'll do. At least I hope so. I don't want to fight him. I can't. But if it comes down to it I won't go down without a fight. That's something I will never do – at least that's what I told myself. I knew I could never hurt Drake in real life. No matter if he was trying to hurt me.

At night time, when I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling I noticed a faint _meow_ sound. Buttercup! How could forget him!

"Buttercup? Is that you?" no it couldn't be. Could it? But how did he get in here? Under the bed emerged an orange car A.K.A the most loyal, amazing, fantastic, beautiful, cat in the world. Yes, I did say _beautiful._  
>He meowed. I picked him up, put him on my pillow, wrapped the blanket around him and held him closer to me. I smiled.<br>I felt so, so _safe_ with him here. "Thank you, for coming."  
>In return Buttercup licked my face and purred.<br>I fell asleep minutes later despite the looming doom.

* * *

><p>So sorry if it sucked. I think it did. (sic) blame writers block!<br>review and tell me what ya think. :/ be kind please.


	6. Chapter 6: Opening Ceremonies

Chapter 6

Prim P.O.V

The entire ride to the Capitol passed in a total blue.  
>All I recall was crying and screaming into my pillow and the occasional knock on my door a few times, that was Drake telling me to come out for breakfast, or dinner, or just fresh air. I refused any food that was brought to my room. Drake was worried I would die from starvation but if I didn't die before then what are the chances I would die now?<br>Buttercup never strayed from my side for more than a minute. He would disappear when a Capitol citizen came near then would come back. He was a smart cat; he knew he would be taken away from me if he was seen.  
>When we arrived I was taken underground and to a building where all of the Tributes stayed until the Games started. All I could think about was if this was the same place where my sister stayed when she went into the games?<br>I didn't spend too much time being prepped for the Opening Ceremonies. There was not much the prep team could think to do with me.  
>Cinna arrived about an hour after the prep team was done with an interesting outfit; a simple black suit with a charcoal black headpiece.<p>

"Sit down, prim. I'm going to do your make-up, okay?" Cinna asks. I nod. Cinna gets to work covering my face in dark smoky colors. When I look in the mirror I see that Cinna has done a complete 180 from his norm. He used to dress me in pinks and blues, light happy colors. The only make-up I would wear would be some pink lip gloss and nail polish that would match the outfit I was wearing but this – this was different. My blue eyes were highlighted by the dark makeup making them seem like a much darker color than they really were. My hair has been pulled up in a complicated up do.

"No pink?" I joke. It doesn't come out playful like I intended. Instead, I sound broken and scared. My throat is sore from all the crying and screaming. Cinna picks up on this but doesn't say anything.

"Not today, Primrose." Not many people call me Prim anymore. Even that name reminds them of Katniss. Cinna helps me into the black jumpsuit, zipping it up at the back. He turns me toward him and studies me for a minute before pressing a button on the inside of my sleeve.  
>I gasp as the whole outfit comes alive with flames. The colors shift and move to the side creating the illusion of burning coal.<p>

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing," He says. I don't believe that and he knows it so he sighs again. "I was kind of thinking about Katniss while I designed it." I flinch. "I meant for it to be seen as more as dark and powerful but you make it look like more. . ." He smiles sadly. "Well, see for yourself." He gestures for me to look in the mirror and I do.

At first I see Katniss, with her frown and determined grey eyes. I her stand tall, her head held high. She looks deadly, powerful, _strong_. Then she's gone and I'm left with myself. But Katniss is not entirely gone; there are some parts of her in me. But that comes to no surprise; she's my sister after all. I see the same face shape, same straight noise, same frown but that's when the resemblance stops. I see my blonde hair and blue eyes. My hair looks a bit darker now with the fiery headpiece. The suit reflects off my eyes making them look dark – almost black with a gold tint. Dark eyes highlighted by the dark makeup. This outfit doesn't seem like me at all but I like it. I don't look girly and happy for once. I look like I feel. Angry, sad, confused. . . vengeful. A small sad smile appears on my lips as I think of what a wonderful job Cinna did. But then that sad smile changes the image in the mirror, the dark eyes suddenly turn to a light blue again and I feel more like an Angel that's engulfed in flames. This doesn't make me feel strong or vengeful anymore. My smile disappears. But I still don't see the vengeful me. Instead, with my sad frown and teary eyes, I see someone engulfed in sadness. A sad Angel. Katniss would have looked much better in this.

I tear my eyes away from the mirror to see Cinna's eyes shine with sadness.

"Time to go, Primrose." He says. I nod sadly. He turns off the flames and leads me down to the chariots. I see Drake is dressed in an outfit similar to mine. He looks strong and handsome. I purse my lips. How I want to look like him. We don't talk as we are lead downstairs.

All of the other tributes are already waiting downstairs. Most of them are talking nervously but at least they're talking. They aren't worrying about their impending deaths. I can't help but think that Drake and I are going to be the easiest to kill. They don't know us. And who are you going to target first? Your friends whom you have known for years or the new strangers?

"Hello Primrose." Someone says. I turn around to see Finnick Odair. "Want a sugar cube?" I take a step back shocked that he's actually standing here – offering me a sugar cube. Finnick Odair is more of a sex symbol than anything else. He's adored by the capitol – both men and woman want him.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Finnick." A girl I recognized as Johanna Mason say. She takes one of the sugar cubes from his palm and tosses it in her mouth.  
>I take a step away from them. They might be young but you would be surprised at how deadly they are. Johanna can probably snap my neck with just a twist of her arm. Finnick is just, if not more, dangerous. . "She's too young for you." Johanna adds. Finnick chuckles.<p>

"I know." He says sadly. "That's too bad." I feel a bit awkward standing here so I'm thankful when someone comes to tell us to get to our chariots. "Bye Prim." Finnick winks. I smile nervously at him then walk away. Drake's already standing next to the chariot, looking nervous. I wonder if I look the same.

"You okay?" he asks. I nod but I'm not so sure. I feel my hands shake and sweat with anxiety. I take a deep breath, lock my jaw, turn the outfit on . . . and we're moving.  
>I hear the crowd erupt into cheers as soon as the first victor is seen. Then we're seen. I look up to see that every camera is placed on us. There's a long silence. No one claps, smiles, cheers . . . there's only unbearable silence. I see a woman dressed in a pink costume start to tear up. Then one by one they start clapping and cheering. Some people we pass start to tear up.<p>

"They don't want their Victors to die." Drake mutters. I roll my eyes then regret doing so when I see myself on the screens. I blush. They're screaming and cheering my name and it makes me feel weird. I don't like all the noise or having strange people know my name. Instead I lock my eyes ahead. But occasionally I look up at the screens that show me and see someone that same Sad Burning Angel. The glowing headpiece looks like a halo on top of my blonde head. I wonder how my sister would have looked in this.  
>Suddenly I feel a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away but it's too late. I've been seen. More tears start running down my cheek. I look at the screens one more and see that angel, crying. Why am I crying? Is it because of my impending doom or at the thought of my sister? I want to run away and hide. I don't want people to see me cry. I wipe my face and rub my eyes remembering too late that I'm wearing makeup. I look at my hands expecting to see them covered in make-up but it seems that Cinna had opted to go with water proof makeup. I look up at the screen to see that my eyes are red and watery.<br>I'm not the only one crying anymore, the crowd is too. I can just imagine what is running through their heads. The girl on fire's little sister crying from the loss, finally overwhelmed by everything. Or did they think I was crying because of how gorgeous I looked? They probably did. The tears are gone now and my face is set. Next to me Drake sighs.

Once the chariots stop, the president is on the screen. He looks at me with surprise then turns to the crowd. After he gives the same speech he always does, I feel the chariot move once again taking us away from the crowd. Once we stop I am engulfed in cheers from both the Tributes and the Stylists. I'm confused for a moment.

"That is exactly what Coin wanted." Drake whispers. "Your crying set something off in the crowd and no doubt in the Districts as well."  
>His words don't register until I'm back in bed with Buttercup in my arms. That's when I realize. My mouth opens in shock.<p>

Do they want me to be the new face of the rebellion?


	7. Chapter 7: Image

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>The next day passes in a blur. The response to the opening ceremonies was better than I thought. When I turn on the TV that night I see that everyone is talking about how wonderful we looked. Not only that but they were anxious to see our interviews with Caesar Flickerman in a few days and our training scores.<p>

"That's good." Drake said as we ate later that night. "We'll definitely get sponsors." Our stylists and Prep team weren't dining with us that night. They had to prepare our other costumes. I was glad because I could have time to talk to Drake alone.

"Drake. . ." I start. He looks up from his dinner. "When you said yesterday that Coin. . ."

"Yes, she does." He said. I look up startled. "What better representative than the heartbroken siblings of the Star-Crossed Lovers." His eyes show his sadness.

"I refuse." I whisper. Drake looks confused. "I am not going to do anything for that hag. She's no better than Snow."

"What are you talking about?" he asks. "Of course she's better than Snow. Prim what's wrong?" I don't know why but a tear runs down my cheek.

"Nothing." I said. I rub my eyes to clear them of tears. "Just forget it." I walk to my room silently. I open the door to see Buttercup sitting there on the bed. He was waiting for me to comeback. As soon as he sees me he jumps of the bed and runs toward me. He can always tell when I'm upset. As soon as he's in my arms I start crying. I don't even know why I'm crying! I'm not upset at being reaped. At least, I don't think I am. So why am I crying? It's so frustrating! I want to scream at myself to stop. But I can't have the others know that I'm crying so I just scream into my pillow as loud as I can.

* * *

><p>I refuse to go to training preferring to sit in my room, cry, and hug Buttercup. Sometime during the night I begin to blame the rebellion for my crying.<br>I only ever leave during supper when Drake practically drags me out of the bedroom and shoves food down my throat.

"Prim." Drake sighs as I play with the cake on my plate.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"You barely at your soup and now you don't want cake?" He said. "It's your favorite too, vanilla with strawberries in the middle."

"I hate strawberries." I mutter as I push the plate away. Drake scowls.

"It would be wise to gain a few pounds, miss." A tall, burly man with dark hair walks into the room. I look at him up and down.

"It doesn't concern you." I mutter as I turn back to my plate.

"Who are you?" Drake asks. The tall man is clearly surprised. I suppose that he expected for someone, maybe Effie, to tell us who he was beforehand but I haven't seen Effie much.

"Your mentor." He said. At this I look up.

"You are not a victor." I said. I look back down at my plate. He's not a victor. He's probably one of those stupid capitol citizens who say they are _'experts'_ on the Hunger Games. I've meet a few in the past year. They're pathetic and cocky. They think that, if they should be placed in the arena, they would win without having to lift a finger. They think they know how to survive. I always laugh at them. They don't know anything. They don't know just how hard it is to survive. They have never been hungry.

"Neither are you but you're still here." He said. I look up again.

"Go away." I said. The man sighs as if he's dealing with some disobedient child. He pulls his sleeve up towards his elbow and extends his hand in my direction. I look at his wrist where there's a bracelet. It's made of gold and from it hangs a Mockingjay. I know that when you twist the Mockingjay's neck to the side the bracelet will light up to show the symbol of the rebellion. My mouth falls open in an 'o'. So does drakes. I look back up at the man; all of my anger suddenly evaporates.

"Like it? Mockingjay's are all the rage this year." He smiles and pulls his hand back. For some strange reason, I feel safer knowing that there are rebels taking part in the Hunger Games.

"It's very pretty." I said. Drake nods.

"So tell us, _mentor,_ what should we do?" Drake asks. The man sits down and pours himself a cup of orange juice as we wait for his answer.

"Form an alliance." He smiles. Drake and I exchange worried glances.

"With?" I ask.

"Well, you have to choose people on your own but I suggest teaming up with Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason. They're the deadliest – not to mention the youngest – of the victors." He took a big gulp of the juice.

"But then we'll be targets." Drake said. I nod. The weaker Victors are going to want to take down the youngest and the strongest first that way it'll be easier to pick out the others. If we team up with Johanna and Finnick then we would be considered a threat. Johanna and Finnick can snap a neck in seconds and Drake is strong. I can shoot – not as well as Katniss could but I can hit a target. The past year Drake had practiced with a sword and if he showed that during the training today then the victors already know he's a threat. But then again the fact that we're not victors could lessen the threat. Who knows.

"Then find some weakling. Finnick Odair's old counterpart for example - or the people from three." He shrugs. "Others will think that you're not as big a threat with them. Oh – and I want you to appear weak."

"I think it's too late for me." Drake said. "I sort of practiced with the swords during practice."

"Yes but then you fell on your butt." The man said. "That sort of ruined the effect." Drake's face turns red.

"You tripped?" I giggle.

"No! I just decided to take a break in the middle of practice." He smiles. I roll my eyes.

"Prim you have to appear weak. Pretend you don't know anything – not even about plants." He said.

"Why do I have to appear weak?" I ask.

"So they'll save you for last. They'll think of you as nothing but the younger, innocent, crybaby sister of Katniss Everdeen who would burst into tears if someone stepped on an ant." I scowl. "What? You've been playing that image the whole year!"

"I'm going to my room." I say as I abruptly stand up causing the chair to fall back. I don't pick it up. The servants can do that. I walk toward my room holding back tears. Maybe I am a crybaby. It's all I seem to be doing lately. I'm about to open the door to my room and cry out for Buttercup when Drake appears behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I shrug. "Are you going to training later?"

"No." I said. "I don't want to see anyone."

"But –"

"What better way to convince them that I'm a stupidly innocent, crybaby who can't so much as kill a bug than by staying in my room all day pretending to cry and scream and throw a stupid tantrum just like a stupid crybaby would!" my voice had risen into screaming somewhere in the middle of the sentence. Drake doesn't answer.

"Will you really be pretending? To cry I mean." He whispers. I scowl and shut the door in his face. The only word that manages to leave my mouth is "Buttercup!" before I burst into horrible sobs.

* * *

><p>So. . .yeah. I haven't update in so long an i am so sorry for that. I'll post the next chapter before this month is over. I promise. Tell me what you think! :)<p> 


End file.
